


They Didn't Care

by Khriskin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: dw100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted:  Jun. 28th, 2006</p><p>Humans are a forgiving sort. Written for dw100 challenge #11: Companions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Didn't Care

He wasn't human, although he looked it. He dressed the same, though sometimes oddly; spoke in familiar rhythms and accents. He even mingled when temperament allowed. But there was danger in mingling, not every species welcomed his brand of friendship; a charade flavored with wit, and charm, and lies, and the damming dash of immortality. He touched them in passing, little lives speeding by faster than he would admit. She was here, then gone. Then another, and another, all lost to the one thing he couldn't control, couldn't thwart, couldn't save them from.

He wasn't human, yet they didn't care.


End file.
